


An Explanation

by Rivulet027



Series: Everyone Accounted For Series [5]
Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam doesn’t understand why Rocky doesn’t take the Turbo morpher. Rocky attempts to explain and pack his bags for college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Explanation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: It’s friendship fic and these two wouldn’t leave me alone. Going to blame pockythoughts for pointing out Rocky’s love for his vests.

Rocky stood in front of his closet uncertain. He stared. When had he bought this many blue clothes? More importantly when had he found the time to buy this many clothes? He’d worn mostly red at one point, so where were…in the back. Rocky shoved the clothes over, digging. His eyes took in the very back of his closet. He smiled. It still held a few clothes that he’d owned before he became a power ranger.

“I don’t get it,” Adam complained, “you don’t have to do this.”

Rocky gave the very back of his closet one last longing look before he turn and answered Adam, “Yes, I do. Don’t you want to go to college?”

“The nearest one is a community college,” Adam pointed out, “and it’s forty five minutes away.”

“An education is an education and hey it’d probably save you some money,” Rocky answered as he began trying to push his clothes forward.

“Not everyone has to go to college Rocky,” Adam said, “You should stay here with us.”

Rocky smiled as he pulled out the vest he’d been wearing the first time he’d met his soon to be teammates. He dropped it on the bed.

“You aren’t taking that,” Adam protested.

Rocky turned back to his closet, “Why not?”

“You’ll end up wearing it,” Adam told him, as if that explained everything.

Rocky grabbed two of his favorite blue shirts and two of his favorite red shirts and laughed, “That’s the point. Now to just dig out the rest of the stuff in the back. Do you think two is too many?”

“Kim will kill you, no she’ll kill us,” Adam told him.

“Kim’s going to come all the way from Florida because I’m a fashion disaster?” Rocky asked.

Adam shrugged, “Stranger things have happened.”

“I’d like to see her try,” Rocky boosted.

Adam shook his head and picked up the clothes, heading towards the closet, “You can’t leave. Just take back your morpher. He offered it to you.”

Rocky ran a hand through his hair, “I can’t.”

“You can. He tried to give it back. I still don’t understand why you didn’t take it?” Adam protested.

“You’re getting along better with him now,” Rocky pointed out, “He’s becoming your teammate.”

“You’re my teammate. He’s twelve.”

“He’s a good kid,” Rocky said, sitting down on his bed, watching as Adam hung his clothes back up.

“Exactly, he’s a kid.”

“Technically we were too,” Rocky pointed out.

Adam crossed his arms, “We’d actually hit puberty.”

“It’s his morpher.”

“It’s suppose to be your morpher. It could heal you couldn’t it?”

“Adam,” Rocky said, “come here.”

“I don’t understand,” Adam protested again as he pushed the duffle bag Rocky had been attempting to pack out of the way.

“If I stay here I won't do anything with my life except be a power ranger,” Rocky pointed out.

“That’s enou…” Adam trailed off and frowned, realizing for the first time that there were several life essentials that being a power ranger didn’t take care of.

“It’s his morpher,” Rocky started, then when he saw Adam start to protest said, “wait, let me finish.”

“Okay,” Adam agreed.

“I wanted to take it back. I didn’t intend for him to keep it, but it’s not mine anymore,”

Rocky said, “I talked to Zordon and I can’t take the morpher.”

“Zordon won’t let you?” Adam frowned.

“No, it’s just Justin is so young and Zordon said it’s very rare for someone that young to get a morpher. He even had a special word for it. I think it was kib, not really sure, but anyway it’s really rare.”

“Why did you give it to him anyway?” Adam asked.

Rocky shrugged, “He was blue. I’ve kinda always thought he was blue, but more importantly he was there, he’d seen who you guys were and he needs this.”

“We need you.”

“No,” Rocky shook his head, “You don’t.”

“Yes,” Adam protested, “we do. Those are excuses.”

“I had to give it to him,” Rocky said, “You guys needed a blue. I wasn’t going to be able to be there and I don’t know how to explain it, I just had to make sure he got the Turbo morpher.”

Adam frowned and shook his head.

“I’m not a Turbo ranger, I wasn’t meant to be one,” Rocky told him.

“How can you be so calm about that?”

“I wasn’t,” Rocky admitted, “but then I made plans and I’m okay with it.”

“So Zordon wouldn’t let you?” Adam asked again, “I’m sure if we just talk to him…”

“It’ll kill him,” Rocky managed.

“What?” Adam asked confused.

“If I take the morpher back from Justin it’ll kill him,” Rocky explained.

“I don’t understand.”

Rocky sighed, giving Adam a hug, “I really don’t either, but I can’t kill Justin. He’s my friend.”

“He’s twelve.”

“And it’s a good thing we started volunteering before we hit eighteen because he really doesn’t put a lot of trust in adults,” Rocky pointed out, “You saw how long it took me to win him over, to get him to trust that I wasn’t just going to be friendly one day and then forget him the next.”

“So now you’re going to leave?” Adam attempted to point out, “I don’t want you to leave.”

“I already talked with him about that,” Rocky said before he reminded, “I’ll be able to write to you guys and okay I’m not very good at that, but at least I can send cards or something. There is always the phone and I’ll be home on breaks.”

“It’s not the same,” Adam protested, “It was always suppose to be me, you and Aisha.”

Rocky pulled Adam into another hug, “You don’t need us anymore and we’re both living our lives. We’re still friends. You don’t have to see someone every day to be friends with them.”

Adam pulled Rocky closer, “I know. I’m just going to miss you.”

“Miss you too,” Rocky promised.

Adam frowned unhappily as he sat back on the bed, “How would it kill him?”

“Huh?”

“You said if you took Justin’s morpher it would kill him,” Adam reminded.

“Apparently cause he’s so young, it makes him something else to,” Rocky said. Why couldn’t he remember the term Zordon used?

Adam tilted his head, obviously confused.

“He’s the only one who can wear his morpher,” Rocky attempted to explain better, “If someone else uses it, it’ll kill him.”

“So he’s basically stuck being a power ranger for the rest of his life?” Adam questioned.

Rocky shrugged, “Yeah, I guess.”

“So I guess he’s my teammate,” Adam admitted, “At least he seems to be over that ‘I hate you all’ attitude he had.”

“Yeah,” Rocky agreed as he went back to his closet, “Try to keep him away from that if you can, okay?”

“We’ll try,” Adam promised.

Rocky frowned at his closet, easily finding the blue shirts, then the red shirts.

“Where’s my vest?” Rocky asked turning just in time to see Adam trying to sneak out the door a guilty look on his face and the vest in his hand.

“Hey!” Rocky protested taking off after Adam, who broke into a run.

“I don’t care what Kim thinks! It’s mine, I love it and it’s going to college with me!”


End file.
